


Focus

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Massage, Nipple Play, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: The Force amplified each and every sensation, to the point where it could become difficult to simply switch off. Even the nice things could become too much, if Rey let them.Thankfully, she and Rose had found a few things that helped with that.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Rey steadied herself as best she could with grease and oil-slicked hands, hauling herself up and out of the tangled pit of wires and cables. The _Falcon_ was in need of a couple of new (realistically more likely to be secondhand) parts, but it would fly for the time being. Rose had done an amazing job before retiring for the evening, upon Rey's insistence, and she was happy to tie up the loose ends, whether literally or figuratively.

Rey detached the straps securing the heavy head torch, tossing it aside next to the toolkit she and Rose had thrown together, combining their own tool sets and equipment and adding new pieces now and then. It was a far more comprehensive kit than Rey had worked with as a scavenger, and she prided herself on keeping every screwdriver, every beamdrill, and every wire cutter in good condition. And _especially_ the ones that had been Rose's first. But the head torch was her own and a sturdy old thing besides, having survived Jakku's sandstorms, the Resistance-First Order conflict, and Rey's general recklessness.

After putting everything away, she slung the bag of tools over her shoulder and listened to the stirrings of the Klosslands' nocturnal wildlife as she made for the barracks, where Rose would no doubt be waiting up for her. The war was over, but the two of them had stayed on Ajan Kloss with the Resistance. They weren't exactly _resisting_ anything or anyone at the moment, but there was still work to be done.

Rey grinned as she approached their shared quarters, the two single beds pushed together with a dangerous-looking crevice between the mattresses (if they were doing anything much besides sleeping, Rey frequently used the Force to hold them in place). Rose was tucked away in the corner with a thin cotton blanket and a datapad, browsing the latest schematics the Resistance had acquired. It felt right, being able to adapt the First Order's ion engine designs for their own ships like this - having the chance to do good.

Rey kicked her boots off and flopped onto one of the beds, knocking the other slightly askew...and used the Force to snap it back into place when Rose looked up from her datapad and gave an exaggerated tut. Rey chuckled and carefully unwrapped her long scarf, removing all the layers that bore the day's grease and sweat. By the time she bundled them all up for the laundry droid to pick up in the morning, she was down to her underwear (even her tank top had somehow gained a large splash of engine oil right down the front).

Rose set the datapad aside on top of their shared chest of drawers - luckily neither of them owned a lot of clothing. When she shrugged off the blanket, Rey saw that she'd already stripped down to her vest and underwear as well. The Klosslands were just so damn hot. Rose perched on the edge of the bed Rey had knocked earlier, and patted the other bed.

Rey grinned as she lay down next to her girlfriend, grounded by the feeling of her breasts and stomach pressed down against the firm, unyielding mattress, and comforted by the soft pillow caressing her cheeks as she inhaled its fresh linen scent. The Force amplified each and every sensation, to the point where it could become difficult to simply switch off. Even the nice things could become too much, if she let them.

Thankfully, she and Rose had found a few things that helped with that.

She sighed into the pillow, burying her face into it and concentrating on the way the bed shifted as Rose moved to straddle her, smooth, warm thighs touching Rey's hips. Rose's skilled fingertips applied just the right amount of pressure on Rey's bare shoulders, their light but firm circular motions edging towards her tense neck muscles. Focusing her attention solely on what Rose was doing helped drown out the incessant noise and chatter of the Force. It certainly beat meditating, which she never really did _properly_ get the hang of.

"How's that?"

"Mmm, good." She'd turned her head slightly, so her reply was only half muffled by the pillow. Rey's breath hitched as the thumbs dug in a little harder, and she felt the shift in Rose's weight as she leaned forward, loose hair tickling her neck and shoulders. Rose's lips were warm and wet as she kissed Rey's neck, her tongue firm and rough, yet soft against the sensitive skin behind Rey's ear.

Rey shuffled beneath her, rolling onto her back so that she could see Rose's face as she playfully pinned her back down onto the bed. They both knew Rey had the strength and the _Force_ to free herself from Rose's grip, and they both knew she wouldn't. Instead, she sank back into the mattress with its myriad of scents and sensations, letting the burdens of the Resistance, and of the Jedi, melt away, if only for a few hours. She wanted to reach up and curl her fingers in Rose's thick, blue-black locks, but her wrists were still pinned above her head, fingers catching in her own disheveled nest of hair.

"Can you stay still for me?" Rey closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. Rose released her hold on her wrists, and Rey stayed as still as if she'd been frozen in carbonite, save for the steady rise and fall of her chest. She whined at the loss of contact when Rose sat herself up to remove her vest, revealing the smooth curves of her breasts and the hard, dark points of her nipples.

Rey may have agreed not to move, but Rose had said nothing about not using the Force. She reached out without lifting a single finger, using it to trace slow, careful circles around Rose's nipples. She still longed to touch them herself - with her hands, her tongue, her _teeth_ \- but seeing Rose's eyelashes flutter so prettily with each ragged breath was enough.

It wasn't long before Rose leaned forward again, the warmth of her body mingling with Rey's in a way that was far too distracting for her to focus on what she'd been up to with the Force. When Rose shimmied upwards, Rey was more than happy to continue with her lips and tongue, nipping lightly with her teeth to draw out the sweet sounds she loved so much. She would never use the Force to probe Rose's mind or seek to uncover any hidden desires, but it was impossible not to feel some of the pulsing _needs_ and _wants,_ their rhythm so in tune with her own.

Rose moved back down, claiming Rey's lips with her own on her way. She gasped as Rose's teeth caught her lower lip and tugged just hard enough to leave them pleasantly bruised and swollen without the bitter, coppery taste of blood seeping between her teeth. She closed her eyes once more as Rose's teeth and tongue slipped from her mouth, to her neck, her chest, and then her stomach, skimming and scraping along a path the two of them knew well. She paused as she reached Rey's underwear, sticky with sweat and arousal, lifting her legs to peel them off and smoothly toss them in the laundry basket. She dipped back down, pressing her lips to Rey's well-muscled thigh.

"Still okay staying still for me?"

"May I stretch?" She felt Rose's lips curl against her inner thigh.

"You may." Rey extended her limbs, and arched her back before letting her muscles go slack, settling back into a comfortable position, cradled by the mattress as Rose's hands caressed her hips.

"Then I'm ready." Her girlfriend smirked as she parted Rey's labia.

"I can tell." With that first flick of Rose's tongue against her clit, she knew staying absolutely still was going to take all her efforts. But it was going to be worth it. Maybe she'd even manage this time - she'd damn well use the _Force_ to hold herself down if she had to.


End file.
